Hand Kisser
by D.Gray-Stuck
Summary: To shut someone up, all you have to do is clamp your hand over their mouth; but Tobi has a different idea in mind. DeiTobi (Deidara x Tobi) : Yaoi/Fluff


**Well yeah. So I haven't updated my Homestuck fanfic yet, even though I should have. Don't worry, everyone, I will, I will I'm getting to it! Anyway, so I saw this thing and it gave me the perfect idea for a DeiTobi fanfic.**

**Warnings: none really. **

**Disclaimed**

**~~Start~~**

"-And then, he totally got slapped!"  
"Uh huh..."  
"Deidara-sempai, are you even listening?"  
"Uh huh, un..."  
Leaning closer to the tree, Deidara tried to listen in to the conversation the Konoha shinobi were having. But he was having trouble due to one irritating masked boy.

"So then after he got slapped, Kisame, would you believe this, came and stood up for him!" Tobi said happily.

Deidara really wished Tobi would shut up. He wasn't really listening to Tobi either, I mean the guy was prattling on about something or rather having nothing to do with the mission.

"Uh huh..."  
"When Itachi-san saw that Kisame had stood up for him, he blushed! Actually blushed!" Tobi continued.

"Amazing..."

"Isn't it! Tobi doesn't think he's ever seen anything so cute before!" Tobi basically danced on the spot.

"Yep..."  
"Anyway as Tobi was saying, you'll never guess what happened next!" Tobi squealed.  
"Nope..."  
"Hehe, well after that, Kisame gave Itachi a kiss! And not just an on-the-cheek type of kiss! An actual lips-to-lips kiss!" Tobi said happily.  
"Good for you..."  
"...Then they turned into cats..." Tobi said in a happy voice.  
"Uh huh..."  
"...and exploded into tiny peices of dust..." Tobi said slower.  
"Amazing..."  
"...they used your hair brush to brush their hair..." Tobi said in a monotone voice.  
"Absoluetly amazing, un..."  
Tobi glared. What would it take to get the blonds attention? Did the blond even realise Tobi had taken his mask off? Even before their conversation started? Obviously not...

Tobi sighed, he was going to have to try harder.

"After all this happened, Hidan turned into a baby due to a spell failure or something like that, Sasori forgot to put oil on his joints so he can't move now, Konan went bold, Sasuke got a gender change, Zetsu is now a vegetarian and Tobi gets the feeling Deidara-Sempai isn't listening to a word of this." Tobi said quickly.

"Oh my god, Tobi just shut up, un! One more word out of you and I'll have to clamp your mouth shut!" Deidara screeched.

"..."

"...un"

"..."  
"...Deidara-Sempai-"

With a growl, Deidara swung his arm to the side, trying to hit Tobi, roughly in the area where his mouth should be. Possibly hoping to break his jaw.

Instead, his hand came into contact with flesh and lips. Deidara froze in sopt.

'Not..possible...'

Suddenly there was an odd sensation on Deidara's hand.

"T-Tobi what are you doing?" Deidara squeaked.

Tobi just continued to kiss Deidara's hand. "Tobi...what are you doing, un?" Deidara whispered.  
Tobi stopped kissing Deidara's hand and looked into the others eyes. "Tobi was kissing you."

Deidara blushed. "I-I see that but, um, _why _were you kissing me? My hand? And where's your mask, un?" He asked.

"I was kissing you, because I love you. And my mask is gone for now." Tobi replied, leaning towards Deidara a little. "And why is your mask gone, exactly, un?" Deidara said shakily. "So I could do this-" Tobi said as leant in further and claimed Deidara's real lips and a soft kiss.

The kiss was gentle at first, bbut as Deidara grew acustomed to the sensation of someone elses lips upon his own, he slowly kissed back and the kiss itself became more heated and needy.

Eventually, they both broke apart, in desperate need of oxygen.

Deidara had his arms wrapped around Tobi's head; his legs around his waist, and he was sitting in Tobi's lap. Tobi, had his hands on the others waist. Both boys were breathing heavily.

"Tobi...I think i love you too, un..." Deidara breathed onto Tobi's neck. Tobi smirked and pulled the blond into a hug. "That makes Tobi happy, because Tobi loves you so much!" He said happier than normal.

They both kissed again then went to kill the Konoha shinobi who were watching them the whole time.

**~~End~~**

**Well, that is one of the shittiest things I've ever made...actually, no, I've made worse. But this is my first DeiTobi fanfic, though :3 **  
**I guess I'm happy-ish with it. **

**Peace Out**


End file.
